Sweet Child O' Mine
by WhatWeDoIs
Summary: —Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mier... —Susurre.  No , no ,no ,No. Yo no puedo estar embarazada. No puedo estar embarazada de Edward.
1. I

**Sweet Child o' Mine**

Estaba comenzando a asustarme. Mi periodo ya deberia haber llegado hace una semana.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mier... —Susurre.

No , no ,no ,No. Yo no puedo estar embarazada. No puedo estar embarazada de Edward. No no puedo, si apenas nos saludábamos .Y menos después de lo que paso. Además _Ellos _parecían que habían soluciando sus problemas. Pero mis malditas hormonas parecían no querer calmarse y ayudarme. Y se avecinaba otro ataque de angustia.

* * *

**5 Días después**

Estaba encerrada en el baño. La Cajita blanca parecía estar burlándose de mi, en la tapa del inodoro. Y si no puedo negarlo, estoy aterrada, asustadísima, muerta de miedo, Cagada en las patas, CAGADISIMA DE MIEDO. Tenia miedo de lo que esa puta prueba me podía decir. No quiero hacer esto sola. Pero Tenia Que hacerlo, Como mierda me iba a sacar la duda. Solo que estaba asustada. Solo quedaba una solución. Decírselo a Edward.

**Edward pov**

_Tres semanas atrás._

— ¡EDWAR CULLEN! ¿A dónde mierda crees que vas? —Grito Tanya.

—Mmm... Lejos de ti adonde crees! — Grite de vuelta sin poder creer lo que salía de su boca.

—Eres un pendejo de mierda, Edward —gruñó para darse la vuelta y caminar a grandes zancadas.

— ¡EXÁCTO! No es la primera vez que pasa y contestas eso; Esto me ha artado por completo.

—Si sales por esa puerta… ¡Te olvidas de mi! —dijo desesperada.

—Perfecto —conteste. —No hay problema. —

OH si que lo habia, porque realmente la amaba. Pero ya no podíamos seguir así, todo el tiempo peleándonos. Parecía que en el último tiempo solo eso hacíamos.

Ya había como dos horas de eso y mi celular no dejaba de sonar. Sabia que era ella pero no podía contestar, esta relación nos estaba haciendo mal a los dos. Me sente en unas de las bancas del parque,mientras miraba las luces de la plaza y fumaba mi empezo. El maravilloso sonido de guitarras de Esa conocida cancion me Trajo de vuelta a realidad. Deje que sonara suponiendo quien era, realmente no queria contestar pero se empezaria a preocupar.

_She´s got a smile that it seems to me_

_reminds me of chilhood memories_

_where everything_

_was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

_now and then when i see her face_

_she takes me away to that special place…_

Sweet child o' mine. Si esa era gran cancion ,con un gran guitarrista,con un gran inteprete.

Pero de una banda de mierda. Si por que Slash y Axl Rose eran grandes artistas. Pero la banda era una mismisima mierda se la daban de rockeros y eran unos cursis de mierda.

_sweet child o´mine_

_wuoh oh oh oh_

_sweet love of mine…_

Con el desgarrado grito de Axl Rose, volvi ala realidad.

—¿Qué quieres Tanya? No tengo ganas de discutir— susurre indiferente.

—Eddie ¿Qué paso, te peliaste con cara de lagarto? — gritaron del otro lado.

—Em? Emmett? Eres tu? — pregunte asombrado mi amigo había dejado el país hace un 15 meses.

— Si mi Edward-come-largatos — contesto tan jovial como siempre. — ¿que dices de ir a festejar mi regreso?—

—No lo se Hem… ¿por que no lo dejamos para mañana? — Pregunte. — De verdad no estoy de Humor —.

— OHH quien eres? Que le has hecho ami amigo? OH no tu no me hables— Dramatizo.

—Jasper —Grito. —toma habla tu con el no quiere ir a festejar conmigo Puff! Ese no es mi amigo! Jasper ese no es mi amigo.

Sonreí la verdad desde que se fue algo falto en nuestras vidas.

— Ayy Edward deja de ser un marica! ¡Y ven a festejar con tu amigo Caray! — Ironizo Jazz.

—Hombre, sabes que no aceptara un no por respuesta! —susurro.— Vienes festejas con el espera que se emborrache y te vas, ¿que dices vienes? —.

Lo pense por un segundo, me haría bien despejar mi mente. Dejar de pensar en problemas.

— ¿y? Edward! Hijo de puta contesta! Me quedare sin saldo! — Me grito desde el otro lado

— Si, iré — Dije Con firmeza.

OH si. Se preguntarán donde estamos no?. Fácil. Mi amigo decidió ir una fiesta cualquiera de esas en las que ocurrían en la secundaria. Bueno, en realidad no estaba Taan mal, ya que estábamos recuperando tiempo perdido con Em. Pero el ya estaba por su décima cerveza. Por lo que Jasper, me había comentado la fiesta la había organizado una Cullen. Alice Cullen, una de las raritas del colegio, pero me caía bien.

— Emmetttt— Me grito desde el otro lado desde el otro lado Jazz. El también estaba bastante pasadito de copas. ¿Umm pasadito de copas? umm creo que yo también estaba en poco tomado. Gracioso.

— Soy Edward — Grite.

—¿Que? — Grito con una sonrisilla muy rara.

Le hice un gesto con la mano para que lo dejara pasar. El borracho como estaba me dijo gracias. Uuuh los milagros del alcohol. Jasper Deja de ser un chusma de mierda , para pasar a ser un violador-acosador de jovencitas.

La música estaba demasiado fuerte. Me estaba taladrando mi linda cabecita; pero estaba divirtiéndome de lo lindo, viendo como Jasper, correteaba a, Alice para que le diera un beso. Y como a Emmett le pegaban una cachetada. Cuando de repente sucedió, la vi ahí; parada hablando con una rubia. Era hermosa. Mierda que era hermosa. Era una diosa. Su cabello caía en una cascada salvaje de rulos sobre su espalda. Estaba vestida por unos pantoles negros entubados, una musculosa de manga recta, con el agun logo de alguna banda que no logre identificar. Llevaba unas zapatillas tipo botas de la marca Converse. Sonreí Cuando al parecer empezó una canción que le gustaba por que comenzó a chillar como loca.

Como segunda vez, en la noche comenze a escuchar la Famosilla melodia

_Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that  
special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry  
Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine_

Acto seguido. Mi cuerpo ardió. Ella estaba parada sobre de esa mesas individuales. Igual eso no importaba demasiado. Lo importante es que ella bailaba lento y despacio, simplemente movía sus caderas, las manos, las pasaba por su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados y como si estuviese teniendo un orgasmo musical o algo por el estilo.

De un momento a otro ella abrió sus ojos. Me encontró mirándola. No disimule ¿para que?. Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos, Sonreí y me alejé de donde estaba, para ir donde ella se encontraba. Mirándola desde abajo descubrí que, Joder, joder. Era mucho más hermosa de cerca pero estaba tan borracho que no podría describirles lo hermosa, que ella era.

Ella miro hacia abajo y estiró su mano hacia mi, la entrecerró con la mía, dando un ligero apretón Tiro de mi, para que suba ala mesa junto a ella. Sonreí y imite su acción, tiré de su mano para acercarla a mi y estampar sus labios con los míos. Acto seguido, me agaché sólo un poco para estar a su altura, mientras que ella enredaba sus blancas y cremosas manos alrededor de mi Cuello. Y fue ahí cuando las puertas de mi conciencia se cerraron de un empujón y se cerraron con candado.

* * *

_**Here go again** , le puse la parte que le faltaba. **Espero** que les guste!. Otra cosa que les queria decir es que, **por fabor **si hay algo que **no les guste**, no les paresca, **me lo pueden decir**.Pero siempre con** respecto**, yo **nunca** les falte el lo digo xq algunas chicas se sintieron ofendidas, por lo la critica de los Guns! a lo que voy a explicarles algo._

_**Primero**: lo que piense el personaje no lo pienso yo! no tengo nada contra los guns no es mi banda favorita,pero hacia a ellos nada._  
_Edward,tendra algo un gusto musical muy selectivo. habra bandas que amara y otras que odiara.  
Bella tendra tambien uno muy selectivo; pero con una banda solamente._  
_bueno ustedes me diran  
Besos!_


	2. II

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia completamente mía y prohibida su copia.

_Por favor necesito urgente una beta. Si alguien quiere abúseme haha digo avíseme _

_

* * *

__3 semanas atrás_

¿Bella, Bella Swan? —Pregunte.

Dejo de besar mi cuello y asintió con la cabeza mientras me empujaba hacia la escalera que nos llevaba hacia las habitaciones.

En el camino hacia el mismo infierno-cielo, no dejo de manosearme y babearme todo, y yo gustosamente le hice lo mismo. Ella solo tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás. Cerrando los ojos. Sonriendo. _Hermosa._

— ¿Umm quien lo iva a decir no, Edward Cullen y la rarita del colegio? —Preguntó mirándome pícaramente.

—Ajamm ,y quien iva a decir que la mudita del colegio estuviera ¡tan buena!. —Dije sobre sus labios, mientras intentaba abrir la puta puerta de mierda.

Levantándola del suelo, ella enrollo sus piernas en mis caderas, haber si así era mas fácil abrir la maldita cosa esta

— ¡apúrateee! —Ladró para luego succionar mi cuello. ¡_Santísima mierda!. Placer._

Estampe mis labios furiosamente con los de ella. No se como. Si fue ella, fui yo. Si fue dios o un demonio. Sea quien sea que allá sido _GRACIAS._

Mientras que soltaba a Bella en la cama, pude ver con claridad el logo de su remera. _Mierda esto es raro. _Ella tenia una remera de la bandita esta que me estuvo _siguiendo_ toda la maldita-maravillosa noche, como se llamaba… ay era algo con patos como era. _Patos y claveles_, no. _Gansos y margaritas_ no. Mire detenidamente y pude ver entre la curvas de su seno_. Delicioso_.

Guns and roses.

—UMM EDWARD! EDWARD! Si quieres después te presto la remera. Pero estábamos en el algo ¿no crees? — se sentó en mientras me miraba con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la agitación.

— ¡Qué va, no quiero una remera de esa banda de mierda!—. Vi como pasaba sus ojos pasaban de deseo a una furia inmensa. _MIEDO_

—¿No te gustan los guns?. — Dijo entre dientes furiosa. Negué mi cabeza.

—Mira Edward— Gruño. — En este momento estoy demasiado, pero demasiado caliente, como para romperte la boca, por semejante estupidez que estas diciendo, así que Hare de cuenta que no has dicho nada y continua donde quedaste ¿OK? —. Sonreí por la imagen que tenia de ella.

_Fabulosamente Sexy. Igual a sexo para mí. _

Ella impaciente como se ve que estaba por mi increíble _sexy Body_ tiro de mí para estampar sus delicioso labios sobre los Mio. Y fue una explosión de fuegos artificiales.

* * *

_Actualidad _

Estaba esperando que Edward llegara al colegio para hablar con el. No sabía como iva a decírselo, pero tendría que decírselo Hoy sin duda. El ruido del auto de Edward, me saco de mis cavilaciones. Como podría decírselo _Umm Edward ¿te acuerdas de aquella noche hace 3 semanas que te garchamos? (1) ¡si! Que bueno por que resulta que quede embarazada. _

Si, claro, perfecto Bella.

Espere que bajara del auto para hablar con el. Estaba cerrando la puerta del auto, cuando reuní todo el puto valor que había en mi cuerpo para ir hablar con el cuando de repente Chan! Aparece de repente Tanya. No tenia nada contra ella, pero me era incomodo estar cerca de ella, por el hecho de que me acosté con su novio.

Vi como se daban un beso lleno de amor, y me sentía peor de lo que estaba antes, primero por el hecho de tener que arruinarle la vida a Edward diciéndole lo del bebe, _si es que estoy embarazada no. _Y segundo por el hecho de que _yo_ no tenia nadie, y tercero por las malditas hormonas que me emocionaba por todo.

Decidí que este no era el mejor momento para decirle. Justo ahí sonó el timbre de entrada al colegio. Por lo que Edward, Tanya y todos su grupito de amigos entraban al colegio.  
cuando pasaron por mi lado pude notar la mirada de Edward, sobre mi. Si, quizás estuviera un poco molesto por justo ESA noche, Quizás me allá ido sin despedir.

Todo el maldito día en colegio fue de lo mas aburrido, y ya que soy medio cerebrito, las mayoría de las materias se me dan fácil. Si quizás suene un poco engreída pero es verdad y ahí esta la otra razón por la cual soy una de las raras del colegio. Me excluyen por pensar de una manera distinta. Todos me tachan de aburrida y amargada, pero la realidad es que solo soy realista. Ninguno llegara hacer estrella de rock, ni el mejor futbolista, la mejor actriz o la más exitosa modelo.

Estaba guardando las cosas en mi mochila, cuando llego Alice. Ella era una de las pocas que me trataba bien, no era mi amiga. Pero como a ella también la excluían por su forma de ser. Digamos que Alice, era media extravagante en la forma de vestirse pero era buena persona, ella me trataba bien

—Bella, el profesor de la siguiente hora no viene, después de comer el director dijo que tenemos permitido ir al patio. — Me dijo mirándome detenidamente. — Me gusta tu falda Bella, muy Retro. — Aclamo dadonle el gusto bueno a mi atuendo. Sonreí

Hoy me había vestido, con botas de gamuza, una falda escocesa, una musculosa y el típico suéter que usamos todos cuando hace frío. Además había llevado mi abrigo de lana que me llegaba por debajo de la cintura.

Le di las gracias a Alice y juntas nos encaminamos en silencio hacia el comedor en silencio. Al llegar a comedor nos dividimos, ella se fue con Ángela, mientras yo iba a sentarme sola, _como siempre._

Lo estaba mirando desde el mástil donde estaba sentada, estaba riéndose con sus amigos sobre algún chiste que alguien había dicho. No sabia si este era el momento adecuado para decírselo pero, Tanya no estaba con el y debía aprovechar hasta que ella regresara.

Así que con la poca seguridad que recientemente había adquirido, me levante y me encamine hacia donde el estaba. El estaba todavía seguía riéndose, mientras yo lloraba por dentro por lo que estaba por hacer. Iba arruinarle la vida al único chico que tenia la oportunidad de ser alguien, de este puto colegio.

Cuando estaba a unos metros, el se percato de mi presencia, pero supongo que habrá pensado que no iba hacia el, por que giro su cabeza hacia otro lado. _Ouch!_

Cuando llegue donde el estaba todos se callaron de repente. Sentía todas las miradas sobre mí, pero como la persona grande que soy, alce en alto mi cabeza y dije fuerte y claro

— ¿Edward puedo hablar contigo? .

El lucia sorprendido por mi "atrevimiento", supongo que era raro, ya que cuando nos cruzábamos en los pasillos, hacía como si no lo viera. Con un _luego nos vemos,_ se despidió de sus amigos. Nos alejamos de ellos y fui ala parte más desabitada del patio, donde podíamos ver a todos, pero ellos no nos podrían escuchar.

Hubo un tenso momento de silencio. Hasta que Edward decidió romper el silencio.

— te marchaste esa noche, me levante y ya no estabas... —dijo articulando con sus manos, parecía nervioso. _Por lo meno no era la única._

— Si, lo siento— interrumpí. — La verdad Edward, es que tengo que decirte algo _importante._

Me dio esa mirada de _Continua._

— Bueno, antes que nada, NO LO HICE apropósito.

Su mirada demostraba confusión. Tratando de entender lo que decía.

Inspire aire por la nariz. _Y que sea lo que dios quiera_

— Tengo un retraso, creo que puedo estar embarazada.

_Ya esta._

_

* * *

_

_Bueno acá esta la continuación.  
Pasos a aclarar:  
La primera parte de Edward es media incoherente por el hecho de que el esta tomado, el Edward sobrio es muy maduro.  
Bella de por si es muy incoherente, le importa muy poco lo que piensen lo demás.  
(1) Garchar, SIGNIFICA TENER SEXO EN MI PAIS, ES COMO DECIR COGER._

_USARE MUCHAS DEFINICIONES ARGENTINAS.  
_

_**Urgente necesito beta como se habrán dado cuenta. si saben de alguien que quiera, mándenme un pm!**_

**Por los correos amenazantes, nahh mentirita, bueno ya que no quiero armar drama con bandas y eso, decidí que Edward tendrá aversión solamente a esa banda. Se hablara de otras bandas y eso, pero ninguno las odiara.**

**Bueno espero que les guste.**

**Gracias, a aquellas chicas que leen y comentan  
alas que no supongo que tambien?**

**Besos ****.**


	3. III

No es cap, solo un adelanto.

**necesito beta.**

* * *

_Retraso, embarazada, Papa yo?._

La mire, ella estaba temblando, pero parecia molesta.

— Edward, me vas a decir algo, Edward, endejo.

— ¿Estas segura? — interrumpi en shock._Yo papa? mi papa abuelo?._

— Este no, el hecho es que compre un test — dijo en un susurro. — Pero la cosa es que, ¡ Estoy cagada en las patas Edward! — Termino gesticulando con sus manos.

— Bueno haremos esto, primero hagamos el text, y del resultado iremos al hospital — Termine por decir, viendo como ella abria sus ojos como platos.

— Edward , en hospital trabaja tu papa, ¡Tu papa! — medio grito, moviendo exageradamente sus manos.— Mira, yo no quiero arrinuarte la vida, solo me parecia justo que lo sepas y por que tambien tenia miedo.

— Bella, mirame y escuchame, voy hacerme cargo de nuestro bebe— dije deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos.

— Tanya, tambien se entetara — termino por susurrar, mirando nuestras manos unidas.

— Entiende que si estas embarazada, ese bebe tambien es mio.

— Ok! , este el test esta en mi casa, despues del clases podria.

— Vamos ahora, bella — interrumpi.

— Pero Edward, nos van a ver — dijo en un tono idnignado.

Me rei, por sus ocurrencias y me apresure a llevarle hacia la salida, antes que comenzara con su discurso otra vez.

— Y que haremos si la prueba da positiva? —.

* * *

Bueno si odienme, pero les dire que:  
1° Empece las clases.  
2° Los profesores sonunos tremendos putos.  
3° No tengo time!

Pero en colegio me dieron mi netbook Wuacho! asi que puedo escribir mas seguido, osea cuando tengo internenchi pero...

Bueno es un adelanto,supongo que **mañana o el lunes **a mas tardar subire el cap completo.

**Las amo, Me odian.**

De forma formal : por fabor dejen un Rr  
De forma grosera : Dejen un puto coment.  
Mi forma: Loco comenten forros.

Con Respeto ehh.

_Bueno adios._

ahhh y por ultimo.

**Aguante Cristian U. **


End file.
